


Volturi Academy :Book One

by DarkHairedAngel



Series: Volturi Academy [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHairedAngel/pseuds/DarkHairedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your Mine" He growled ,Edward Masen Moves From England to Forks, Washington Along With His Mother, Grandmother, Grandfather,Best Friend And Uncle. Having Know Idea Who He Is And What He's Culpable Of Things Are About To Get Strange At Volturi Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volturi Academy :Book One

Will I ever, get to where I'm going  
If I do, will I know, when I am there  
If the wind blew, me in the right direction  
Would I even care, I would.

I don't want to talk to you anymore  
I'm afraid of what I might say  
I bite my tongue every time you come around  
There's blood in my mouth beats  
Blood on the Ground

Seven A.M.  
The garbage truck beaps as it backs up  
And I start my day thinking about what I've thrown away  
Could I push rewind?

Edward Masen sighed closing his notebook slipping out of his bed and walking towards his window, the large dress shirt fell to his knees showing his shapely legs. His elbow rested against the glass bay window and a pair of emerald isle eyes watched as the rain fell down spattering on the glass, a small smile rested on his face music floated around him. Closing his eyes he let the voice of Selena carry him.

Y se emonciona (y se enmociona)  
Ya no razona  
No lo puedo controlar  
Y se emonciona (y se enmociona)  
Ya no razona  
Y me empieza a cantar  
Me canta asi, asi

(Coro)  
Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)  
Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)  
Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom  
Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom

His hips moved in a seductive movement as he danced around his room half naked it was a rainy day in London and on days like this, when the adults were out he danced. The song ended  
and he made his way out if his room down the hallways and into his private room, were his piano rested. Just to amuse himself he played chopsticks and drifted off to something more elegant. Without noticing he singing along with his playing.

The river sleeps beneath the sky. And holds the shadows to its breast;

The crescent moon shines dim on high; And lately in the radiant west. The gold is fading into gray. Fading into gray..

The gold is fading; into gray.

Now stills the lark his festive lay, And mourns with me the dying day.

While in the south the first faint star.

Lifts to the night its silver face, And twinkles to the moon a far Across the heaven's graying space, the heaven's graying space-

The river sleeps beneath the sky, And holds a shadow to its breast; The crescent moon shine dim on high And lately in the radiant west.

The gold is fading into gray. Fading into gray. . The gold is fading; into gray. Low murmurs reach me from the town. Day puts on her somber crown.

And shakes her mantle darkly down. Sunset The river sunset beneath the sky sunset oh it is sunset oh sun set, sun set, sun set, sun set.

Sunset!

"Bravo!, Bravo!" Feeling the sides of his face heat up he looked down –His grandfather was the main supporter of his music and dancing. Feeling a hand on his shoulder and a gentle squeeze he sat down next to him and they played heart and soul.

"I was wondering where you two drift off to." Said a soft voice, Looking up they both smiled crookedly at the women in the door way. His grandparents had always seem so, magical to him. The way his grandfather-Aaron would still look at his grandmother-Sophia, was a dear treasure he held close to his heart. Sophia Masen had long silver hair that fell to her shoulders, but her sparkling grey eyes is what caught everyone's attention, they were not sad in old age, but jubilant and full of life; as if she was a teenager again. Her skin a light brown showing her Cherokee heritage and a small smile rested on her face. Aaron Masen as well had silver hair, with zigzags of black; his emerald eyes just like his grandsons sparkled with life and never had he seen once a once of sadness He unlike his grandmother was a 'paleface' ( white) his skin was wrinkled but smooth and a full blown grin rested on his face .

"Yes" he cooed rising and twirling his wife around and kissing her neck gently. "You've wonder but have never really found." Sophia giggled playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Trying to sweet talk me Mr. Masen?"

"Caught as always, my dear," Gently humming in her ear he swayed them around.

"Is it not time for you to be in school adawehi (angel)?" With a groan, he rose waving goodbye to his grandparents and finished dressing.

Days at Eton was normal as always drifting through his classes Edward had tried to stay grounded, making his way to the dining hall he felt a buzzing in the back of his head. Turning he locked on a pair of electric blue eyes and a blue crescent shape on a forehead, blinking it disappeared.

What the?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Heads up Demetri!" a ball whizzed past a tall male , reaching out he grabbed it, reaching down and giving it to an kid- Shape shifter he thought

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome kid" he said gruffly as the kid scurried away.

"Talking to lower levels again?" a seductive voice whispered a pair of pale arms warping around his waist- Succubae.

"Tanya" He growled removing her hands from him. She pouted crossing her arms and flipping her strawberry blonde hair. " I told you no more"

"Come on Meteri I Know you want more" she cooed run her well manicured finger nail down his toned chest.

"Still trying?" Alec asked arriving with the rest of their 'crew' his arms wrapped around his laities human-Anna.

Felix had his arms around his human of the week, Tray Smith. Jane was glaring around Heidi was looking for a shape shifter this time, and Santiago was too busy dry humping Eric Yates to notice anything.

"You better not bite him." Jane hissed

Some needs to get laid Demetri thought.

"Tanya!" turning the Beautiful strawberry blonde turned seeing her best friend – Rosalie Cullen. They hugged doing that air kiss thing and walked off giggling.

"Aro's having an Introduction for newbie's"

"Why did we let humans in the school again?" Jane did not like that they could not feed on the few humans that were there. Today was a day that they had to go to class- which Jane also hated. Snickering Demetri looked away watching as the Cullen 'Family' walked across campus.

"Wired asses" Felix murmured. Alice the pixie shot them the finger and kept dancing along her laughing family behind her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Casanova," turning Edward smiled at his best friend Kate she slipped her arm around his arm laying her head against his shoulder.

"Bettina." He murmured kissing the top of her head, cat earring the page in his book. It was after school, and his rugby practice did not start tell three. He was in the middle of the court yard on the grass.

"How are you love?"

"I should be asking you that" she giggled unloosing her tie and throwing it on the ground." A little bird told me your head was floating like a jaybirds song today." Edward sighed leaning his head against the tree.

"Just thinking" he murmured

"About?" she asked, he wrapped his fingers around hers "Is it bad?" she whispered

"No, nothing of the sort," he answered "I saw something strange today" rubbing his hand she kept letting him talk knowing it would make him freeze if she said something.

"A pair of electric blue eyes and a wired crescent mark on the person's for head looking at me, I blinked n it was gone." He noticed Kate had frozen up. "Bettina?" He questioned with a puzzled glance, "Bettina, are you alright?" slowly she blinked nodding

"Um, were did you see this Casa?"

"Walking to Lunch," He answered

"After?" She questioned

"Nothing." She stood up quickly kissing the side of his cheek, and ran off without a backwards glance.

What just happen?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There after him! They Know Rizal"

"Be clam Catharine"

"But-"

"Clam, he does not yet no, and we do not know what they want. They did not attack him, yes?

Wistfully she nodded

"Then, well simply watch over him, as we have for the past sixteen years.''

And with that the girl nodded bowing to her elder and vanished.  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell Me What Ya Think Plz! Idea Poped Into My Head.  
> -Piper <3


End file.
